Esperança
by c.cristina
Summary: /Complete/ Todos os dias o mesmo... Será? Verde, símbolo de esperança... Sempre? POV do Grimmjow; GrimmUlqui; Shounen-ai


_Aqueles olhos verdes__  
__Em que me perco__  
__São os mesmos olhos verdes__  
__Que me encontram_

Mais um dia neste antro de loucos. Sim, loucos. Porquê? Perguntas-me porquê? Não é óbvio? 'Tou farto disto! É sempre a mesma coisa! Uma cambada de idiotas que segue um tipo megalómano. Hei! Não me dês desses olhares! Lá por ter um discurso asneirento não significa que não saiba palavras caras!

Enfim. Voltando ao que eu estava a dizer antes de tu me interromperes. Todos loucos! Um pensa que é Deus e tem dois assistentes inúteis, um atrasado mental de um cego que é mais estúpido que uma porta - sem ofensa às portas - e um anormal que não pára de rir. Os outros, seguem-no. Aquele que supostamente é o mais forte, não faz nada para além de dormir. O que parece o mais fraco, mas afinal é o mais forte, é uma baleia balofa e um inútil pedaço de banha. Os que estão abaixo de mim são todos estranhos. Ou, pelo menos, peculiares. Não vou dizer que a colher está acima de mim, não me vou insultar. Depois, temos uma gaja que anda sempre despida e um ossadas que pensa que manda. Tch. Eu é que sou o rei.

Finalmente, vem ele. Louco, sim, mas um tipo diferente de loucura. Uma loucura lúcida em que me afogas. Sem sentimentos, sem emoção. Sem impulsos, só razão. O meu oposto. Atrais-me.

Quero gritar-te. Quero abanar-te. Quero ver-te reagir. Mas não posso, não me deixas. Só tu para me pores a pensar assim.

Mais um dia, sim. Mais um dia em que nos reunimos naquela sala de merda. Mais uma reunião para o senhor Deus dissertar sobre não sei bem o quê. Mais umas missões, mais umas tretas. Ninguém quer saber. Deixamos a sala, cada um para seu lado.

Ando, sem rumo certo. Penso. Desde quando?

Vou dar à sala de treinos. Perfeito. Posso matar uns quantos Arrancars inferiores, a ver se isto me passa.

Não resulta. Continuo a andar sem rumo. Quase perco a minha identidade, o meu ser. Irresponsável, impulsivo, temperamental. O que é que se passa comigo? O meu comportamento irrita-me. Não é suposto eu pensar! É suposto eu agir!

Vou na direcção do teu quarto. Penso em ti.

Mais forte do que eu - muito mais forte - és quem eu quero derrotar. Irritas-me. Enervas-me. Será que não consegues mostrar um bocadinho que seja de emoção? Será que não deixas de ser o cãozinho bonito do Aizen? Tu sabes que ele só nos está a usar! Tens de saber, és mais inteligente do que isso! ... mas não te importas, pois não? Não sentes.

Ou não queres sentir. A tua pele pálida reflecte o teu pensamento analítico, lógico, claro. Não és branco, porque branco é símbolo de paz. O teu cabelo negro reflecte o teu verdadeiro interior. Preto angustiante, um buraco sem fundo onde tu já te perdeste.

Chego ao teu quarto, arrombo a porta. Tu nem te mexes.

- O que queres, Grimmjow?

Continuas a olhar pela janela. O luar ilumina-te, faz-te resplandecer.

- Luta comigo! Vais ver, desta vez... desta vez não escapas vivo!

Desespero. Só quero que me reconheças como sendo eu.

- Ridículo. Fora do meu quarto.

Nada em ti se altera. Eu passo-me. Com um golpe de _Pantera_ destruo metade do teu quarto, mas nem assim lutas contra mim.

- Quarta! - eu rosno-te, a minha fúria presente em tudo em mim. Tu viras-te.

- Chega, Grimmjow. Não vou lutar contra ti. Seria inútil e um desperdício de tempo e energia.

- Eh! Mas se eu te matar, tu-

- Sabes que não podes. Não tens poder nem permissão para tal.

Eu sabia! Vai tudo dar àquele cabrão do Aizen! Que morra!

- Ha! Eu faço aquilo que eu quiser! Não sou um menino da mamã como tu!

- Respeito, Grimmjow. E agora sai. Não tenho tempo para aturar as tuas birras.

Deixas-me pasmado. ... birras? É por isso que eu te procuro e não por poder? Ridículo! Eu não... eu nunca... eu não posso ser só isso...

Tu continuas a olhar para mim. Nunca pensei. Normalmente, já terias posto qualquer outro fora do teu quarto. Depois do que eu fiz, tenho sorte em estar vivo. Muito bem, eu vou-me embora.

...

Não me mexo.

Não consigo. O teu olhar prendeu-me. O teu olhar, que se fosse normal estaria a ferver de raiva. Mas tu não és normal e o teu olhar é ainda pior do que o normal.

Os teus olhos, verdes.

Verde, cor de esperança, mas que nos teus olhos só representa desespero, solidão. Verde, cor da vida, mas que nos teus olhos não é mais do que a morte, o nada.

Os teus olhos, gigantes, que engolem o meu ser.

Deixo a minha espada cair no chão, a porta fecha-se. Avanço. Tu não fazes nenhum movimento. Não sabes o que eu quero. És curioso, eu sei.  
Chego ao pé de ti. Elevo a minha mão à tua cara. Com o polegar, traço as tuas linhas, o símbolo da tua solidão. Tu continuas atento, a tua guarda nunca baixa. A tua pele, suave, macia, tão diferente de ti. Será?

_Um toque teu em minha alma (...)  
__Meu coração está trancado  
__Está aonde não chega a dor_

Um impulso. Sei o que tenho de fazer. Aproximo a minha cara da tua, os meus lábios tocam os teus. Seguro a tua cara em ambas as minhas mãos, não te quero largar. Os teus olhos aumentam, não estavas à espera. Surpreendi-te. Acaricio os teus lábios duais com os meus. Os meus olhos fecham-se. Puro sentimento, puro instinto, é tudo o que eu tenho neste momento. Sinto a tua guarda a baixar, fechaste os olhos?

Passo a minha língua pelos teus lábios. Provo-te. Não consigo resistir ao teu sabor. Tu abres a boca em surpresa. Sinto o teu arrepio ao invadir a tua boca. Não consigo parar um gemido ao sentir mais de ti. Percorro-te, de fora para dentro. Sinto-te a agarrar o meu casaco, um dos meus braços envolve-te, a minha outra mão ainda na tua cara suave. Já conheço a tua boca de cor. Gemes quando a minha língua toca a tua, ambas se envolvem numa luta ou dança. Ambas fingem lutar por domínio, ambas querendo mais contacto. Mal consigo respirar e quando o faço, respiro a tua essência. Intoxicas-me. Encosto-te à parede e envolvo-te nos meus braços. Tão pequeno, tão frágil.

Tão letal.

Separamo-nos. Ganhaste vida. Ainda te envolvo. A tua respiração ofegante, o teu cabelo fora de sítio, a tua pele tingida de encarnado. Ficas simplesmente adorável quando coras.

Sorrio e olho-te nos olhos. Finalmente, vivos. Finalmente, com cor. Finalmente com sentimentos, as janelas da tua alma.

Os teus olhos, lindos.

Finalmente, o verde da esperança.

* * *

**A/N:** O primeiro poema é meu, o segundo é de uma música. Isto foi o meu treino para o exame de português x3 não gosto muito da descrição do beijo... ainda estou verde xD


End file.
